DDPC02
is the 2nd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 439th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Mana is deciding whether to tell her friend Rikka about becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis Cure Heart was amazed by her new powers and agility. Ira and Marmo tried to attack her but she was able to evade their attacks. Marmo ordered the Jikochū Crab to hang Cure Sword off the rooftop and told Cure Heart they are doing everything for Selfish King in order to rule the world. Cure Sword argued with Cure Heart and told her that this is none of her concern and she can handle everything by herself. Cure Sword immediately breaks free from the Jikochū Crab, however it caught her leg and they fell off the building. Cure Heart quickly caught hold of her and they landed safely. Cure Heart's heart brooch revealed an attack Heart Loveads, which Cure Heart immediately placed in her Lovely Commune. Cure Heart was then able to use "My Sweet Heart" and purify the Jikochū Crab. She tried to be friends with Cure Sword, but instead Cure Sword gave her the cold shoulder and warned her that the Jikochū will hurt her loved ones if they become serious. Cure Sword's partner, Dabyi, advised her to make friends with Cure Heart. However, Cure Sword rejected the idea, refusing to admit that she needed friends. Once Mana turned back to normal, she met up with Rikka and her classmates who worried about her disappearance and safety. On the way back home, Rikka makes references to the Happy Prince story to her, hinting that she knew that Mana was keeping a secret. This prompted Mana to tell Rikka that she had become a Pretty Cure but was interrupted by Mana's parents who called out to her just outside their house. After getting advice from her father, Mana tried to explain more to Rikka but was warned by Sharuru and the two other fairies, Raquel and Lance, about revealing her identify as a Pretty Cure to anyone, as this would pull in innocent people into unnecessary danger. The next day, Mana resisted the temptation to spill the beans to Rikka, but ended up changing her mind. Meanwhile, a student was late for class and wished he could control the traffic lights so that he would never be late. Ira appears and extracts the student's heart out and turn it into a Jikochū Traffic Light Monster. It started freezing everything in it's path and head toward Mana's school. Mana ordered the unaffected students to evacuate as soon as possible. Rikka is, however, adamant about running away and insisted that she and Mana should work together to stall the Jikochū for the students to have time to evacuate. Mana decided to transform in front of Rikka, despite all the warnings Sharuru had given earlier, and she was surprised by the turn of events. Cure Heart managed to land a hit on the Jikochū, but was soon frozen by the Jikochū's red beam and laid on the floor helpless. Rikka spotted the traffic light button and managed to press it right before being shot by the Jikochū's red light. This triggered a countdown for the green light to appear, which would undo the recent freezing. Luckily, a stray cat appeared as a distraction to buy time for the green light to appear, which freed Cure Heart and Rikka. Cure Heart immediately used her purification attack on the Jikochū to purify it. After school, Rikka make Mana carry her school bag and wants her to explain everything about the Pretty Cures... Main Events *Cure Heart uses her attack My Sweet Heart for the first time. *Mana meets the two other fairies, Raquel and Lance, for the first time, despite their appearance in the first episode. *Rikka finds out about the existence of Pretty Cure, and Mana's Pretty Cure identity. Trivia *This is the seventh time when a new Pretty Cure does not show up in the second episode of the season. *Rikka makes a reference of "Alice in Wonderland", by mentioning that she has discovered a new world when she was pursuing a white rabbit. Though, she means it ironically, the other (unintentioned) irony is that one of her friends is called Alice, Mana's partner mascot Sharuru resembles a rabbit and the series has a card suit theme, including having an actually Trump Kingdom. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Marmo *Jikochū Gallery Jiko.ep2.jpg|This episode's Jikochū dd.pc2.my.sweetheart.png|Cure Heart using My Sweet Heart wall_doki_02_1_S.jpg|This episode's wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online 0gf9.png|Rikka transforming with lighter background from the episode 3 preview Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes